Just In Case
by Mass Effecting Your Pants
Summary: Another drabble, born from a prompt on AF. Rated for sexual situation. Naruto x Sasuke, Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort. It was best to focus on the mundane and ordinary when life-changing things happen.


Bleh, another drabble. Sorry about this P: This was just for a bit of fun on Aarin Fantasy. It's actually a bit different from my usual style I suppose. Heh, watch out for the twist ;P

* * *

Sasuke let out a huff of breath that Naruto knew from Sasuke-exposure to be an almost laugh of desperate relief. Of impatience but wanting to make it last. Of god, it's been too long and why was your return from your mission postponed for over a month and did you know how much I was worried? Naruto just said "Sorry" softly and ran his fingers up the body he never tired of touching, darting his tongue out to tease.

Sasuke's thighs shuddered against Naruto's shoulders. It made Naruto want to laugh because he knew Sasuke didn't touch himself. Only Naruto had that privilege. Whether Sasuke couldn't be bothered or didn't have the time or inclination, he wasn't sure, but it meant that at times like this Sasuke was different. He was flushed and shaking and it turned Naruto on like nothing else. And he would make it last as long as he could, just to see this Sasuke. Just to hear this Sasuke.

Naruto slid his mouth around hot flesh, relishing the sharp intake of breath Sasuke couldn't quite smother. They both knew he would tease until Sasuke gave up all pretence of aloofness and control. When he was just himself and let Naruto show how much he liked the real Sasuke. The Sasuke no one else got to see.

Sasuke moaned low and mumbled Naruto's name; sounds that shot straight from his heart to his groin. It was delicious but it wasn't enough yet. Naruto swirled his tongue and moved a little faster, feeling the sweat prickle behind Sasuke's knees and the heat rolling off of pale skin. His eyes were riveted to the smooth body, flushed and trembling slightly as Sasuke arched off of the futon toward him, fingers digging and pushing and pulling at his shoulders. Telling him to stop and keep going but hurry up and a little slower. Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel like this all the time too, but he wanted to see Sasuke completely unguarded. That moment, after he finally let himself go.

Naruto moved faster. He wanted to see it.

Sasuke moaned again, almost a high choke as his whole body stilled for a moment before being unable to stay motionless for the pleasure. Naruto drank in the sight as Sasuke fell back against the sheets, eyes closed. This was the Sasuke he ached to see. Breathing fast and a little too loud, fingers still reaching for him, stomach muscles spasming as Naruto licked just a little more, thighs pressed in to him with a light sheen of damp sweat, eyebrows relaxed and mouth curving slightly. The Sasuke no one but Naruto was allowed to see. God he was beautiful. Sasuke's flushed cheeks coloured a darker pink and Naruto knew then he had said his thoughts aloud. They'd pretend he hadn't said something so ridiculously corny but they would both still like that it was said. It had happened before. When Naruto was about to leave for a mission over a year ago.

"Don't get yourself so injured that you can't make it back, moron."

"Of course not! That was only the one time anyway."

"I swear to god, if you do I'm coming to get you."

Naruto thought that maybe Sasuke had tried to make it sound like a threat. In reality, it had sounded far from it and they both knew it. So Naruto leaned forward and kissed him. At that time, he had never kissed Sasuke before. To be fair, he hadn't even known that he _wanted_ to kiss him until after it had happened.

"You," said Sasuke when the kiss was broken, "taste like mint."

It was best to focus on the mundane and ordinary when life-changing things happen.

"And," said Naruto, "so do you."

Then Naruto had left for his mission. The question of why Sasuke had cleaned his teeth in the middle of the day just before Naruto visited would remain as unanswered as why did Naruto have time to clean his teeth and see Sasuke when he was already running late.

Now, Naruto thought, it wasn't really unanswered. It had always been just in case.

Just like now. He would never forget what Sasuke looked like in these moments but he had to check, just in case. Because somehow Sasuke was always different. There was always something to add.

But then the futon disappeared. The sheets disappeared. The half-naked and panting Sasuke disappeared, and they were staring at each other through the bars that separated them. Naruto's hand gripped Sasuke's through the cell door. Naruto had grown quite adept at genjutsu with all the practice. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed, but nothing like they had been in the genjutsu.

"When I get out of here," he whispered, "you'll do that for real."

It was a question but not since when, really, was Sasuke ever going to be released? Naruto nodded.

"When you get out of here, I'll do that for real."

* * *

The prompt was "It smells like mint" and my brain came up with this O_O Did you see the twist huh :D I've never written a twist before!


End file.
